


The Most

by SirenFromTheLostCity



Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Romance, mentor x student au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-26 00:43:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20035036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenFromTheLostCity/pseuds/SirenFromTheLostCity
Summary: Okay so this is my first ever John Wick fic! In a nutshell, it’s basically like a mentor X student AU. I don’t know why but i couldn’t get that idea out of my head and i really wanted to write it, so here! It’s called The Most bc it reminds me of the song with the same title from Miley Cryrus’s new EP. I wouldn’t say the fic is inspired by the song, not entirely at least, but idk to me it just vibes with it (if that makes any sense? i feel like once the second part is out it might make more sense?). Initially this fic was only gonna have two parts but now we're likely looking at like 6. Anywho, feedback is always appreciated. Hope you enjoy! :))))





	1. Chapter 1

Today marks the fourth and a half year that you’ve been under John Wick’s tutelage. Only six more months left and John will have had completed his marker. Initially, John was rather reluctant to be your instructor but the marker held by your father gave him no other choice but to abide by your father’s request to turn you into a formidable assassin. Who better to teach you than the infamous John Wick himself? 

In the beginning of your training journey, John didn’t bother to hide his reluctance in your father’s request. This made things rather difficult until one day you decided to confront him about his behavior. He was in his study, probably searching for a way to get out of having to train you, when you knocked to let your presence be known then proceeded to enter. 

“Evening, Mr. Wick, call me crazy, but I’m getting an inkling that you don’t want to train me.”

He scoffed. 

“Believe me, I get it. I bet you’d really rather not have me intercepting with your lonesome peace and quiet but the bottom line is that I have to do this too and I have to learn it all to be as good as you. Maybe not exactly as good as you, but good enough to have me not die immediately as that would be, despite your current opinion of me, quite upsetting.”

He silently glared at you for a long minute, still not very much pleased with his current situation, “Why do you want to do this?”

“Want, who said anything about want? You may be bound by a marker, Mr. Wick, but I’m bound by my family to learn and master everything that there is to know about how to thrive in this lifestyle to survive in it.” 

The room remained uncomfortably silent for sometime but you still didn’t falter in your stance.

“Before me who did you train with?” he asked.

“Well I was being trained in Krav Maga by Gabriel Avdeyev for some time but he and my family had a falling out and-–”

“I heard,” he sighed. “.... Based on the results of your initial assessment you have a lot to improve on. For starters, the way you initiate your attacks are okay but they will need to be refined or you will be killed. Get some rest. Tomorrow at dawn we will continue your training.”

Despite knowing John couldn’t actually purposely hurt or kill you, he was still very intimidating and the confrontation was rather hard to execute. But, it paid off.

Training with the notorious John Wick also meant living with him and sometimes that involved taking care of each other. Along with being a good fighter and shooter, John also stressed that one needs to know how to properly patch themselves up. He’s given you medical lessons before but to really teach you, one night he decided to not go to his usually doctor for a patch up but to go directly to you instead and see what you’ve retained from your lessons. When that great idea struck him it was in the middle of the night and he gave you quite a fright when he went into your room all bloody. You almost shot him with the gun you had hidden under your pillow if it weren’t for his quick reflexes which actually made you feel really impressed considering he was critically injured.

“Are you serious, John?” you asked, rather irked at being abruptly awoken at three in the morning.

“No, I’m bleeding. Now get up, this is part of your training. Time to see how much you’ve retained from those medical lessons,” he grunted as another pang of pain struck his lower abdomen.

You promptly threw your covers over your body and got out of bed before leading him to the bathroom where the first aid kit was kept. After finding the source of his bleeding you unbuttoned his shirt and got to work. Under the circumstances, seeing John shirtless wasn’t at all awkward. However, ogling his exposed chest was the last thing on you mind considering how he was bleeding an awful lot from his lower abdomen.

“Jesus what did they nick you with? This looks really bad,” you comment as you inspect the wound.

“Broken bottle of champagne. Try to avoid those in the future, they can be pretty tricky to fix.”

“Yeah, no shit,” you proceeded to clean the wound and remove any stray traces of glass, subconsciously taking quick glances at him whenever he winced. “Do you need anything for the pain?”

“Do you happen to have bourbon in any of these cabinets?”

“No, but I wouldn’t really recommend that considering how alcohol consumption can actually thin your blood out and make you bleed more.”

“But it does help with the pain.”

“Mmmmm, I’d still wager more on the pills designed specifically for that.”

John huffed. At this point you’re finally starting to stitch up his wound but his pained grunts make it a little difficult to focus.

“Are you okay?”

“Don’t worry, it’s nothing I’m not used to.”

“That’s so sad, John,” you paused to briefly glance at him. “Also super broody. We get it, you’re a badass.”

“A bad ass? That seems rude,” he sarcastically replied. 

“Oh, my god, you’re actually joking with me for the second time this night. Don’t think I missed that dad joke earlier with the ‘No, I’m bleeding,’” you imitated his gruff voice and lightly laughed. “Good one, John.”

The small smile subconsciously remained on your face for a few seconds longer and John couldn’t help but admire how nicely it adorned your face. You caught him vaguely looking at you but simply assumed blood loss had something to do with the way he was looking at you. He turned away before you could even question your hypothesis.

“Well, we’re all done now. With the abdomen wound at least,” you noticed he’s also bleeding from his head and move to inspect it but his hands reached out and gently grabbed your wrists.

“It’s alright, (Y/N), I can take care of the rest, you’ve done good with the ugliest of them.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, John, I’m here now and I’ve got this for you.”

Never one to waste words, John remained silent which you took as a go ahead. 

Thankfully the injuries on his head were nothing more than a few small cuts. At least on that night they were. Some nights John would come back with much rougher cuts, clearly showing that whoever he had fought had certainly put up a good fight but not quite good enough to best John Wick. Still, not only did cleaning his injuries provide you with insights to his battles, it helped you both establish a sense of trust between you two. 

After that night, rather than go to his usual doctor John began going straight to you for his patch ups. Could he have chosen to start going to you simply because it’s quicker than stopping by The Continental first and then home? Possibly. The reason for him basically appointing you as his patch up doc never really came up but you didn’t really care. By then your affection and attachment to John was beginning to grow so you didn’t mind being the one to help him feel better after a difficult job. Not to mention that tending to his wounds meant having a good excuse to touch him. Not while overstepping your boundaries, of course, but sometimes it was just nice to be able to be able to grab his hands without it being weird. Tending to the cuts on his face was something you always saved for last. It was your chance to really admire his facial features up close while simultaneously healing it. Sometimes you were so gentle with him that he actually managed to doze off and you were able to tell when it happened because he’d look so relaxed and serene. When you had to wake him up, although you didn’t want to but you knew he’d sleep much more comfortably in his bed than in a stiff chair, he’d always apologize for falling asleep which in effect often lead you both to joke about it. However, you swear that you caught him blushing the first few times it happened and when it did it just felt so, human…

You and John have really come a long way in terms of tolerating each other and actually bonding together. You both truly did. Because John is your instructor and you are over a decade younger than him, your relationship with him was purely professional. However, after about two years of training with him, your feelings for him continued to evolve into a much more stronger and different kind of admiration. 

Are you in love with The Baba Yaga?

The answer to that would be a very strong perhaps. When you and John were briefed on the deal of the marker, you were supposed to learn about weapons training, fighting forms, assassination techniques, melee weapons training, etc. You were to learn how to become a proficient and deadly assassin, such as John, not about love or anything else that might be considered a weakness. 

You hardly ever give yourself the chance to ponder on your feelings for John, much less at the possibility that he could possess the same feelings of affection towards you. It’s not as if you believe that the less you think or talk about it the less real it is, you aren’t that naive. You’ve simply decided long ago that you’re not going to act on your feelings for John. Love or anything remotely close to that is just not in the cards for people like you and John. At least that’s what you keep repeating to yourself.

Still, with your training nearing to an end you’ve been feeling really glum about it. Training with the notorious John Wick hasn’t been easy but living with and falling in love with the real man behind the legend was so foolishly easy. John is an extremely proficient killer, that much is true, but he is also a man. John is a man with dry humor, a latent love for the simpler things in life, a fun penchant for stunt driving and cars, kind and gentle eyes, and, surprisingly but also not really, a man of a very chivalrous nature. Despite the initial turbulence in your mentor-student relationship, you and John inevitably became good friends which really allowed you to see him under a different light. He often took you out to nice dinners claiming that he wanted a change of scenery from an uneventful day or simply because you did very well while training. Either way you enjoyed your outings with him and also simply appreciated being in an entirely different place, not being reminded of the person you’re supposed to become. However whenever you got injured while training to become that person, John would actually help patch you up. Although he’s taught you how to do so yourself, John would claim the medical lessons were mainly for when you are by yourself and have no one to help you and he’d remind you that he’s there with you now. Which is pretty similar to what you’ve told him the first time you helped patch him up now that you think of it. For an assassin who’s extremely well known for his brutal techniques and merciless takedowns, it astounded you to learn that the same man can also be so gentle. You’re not even officially leaving yet but you already know just how badly you’re going to miss John Wick.

In spite of yourself choosing to not focus on a particular set of feelings held for a particular person, today your brain can’t help but do the exact opposite. Today, John decided to focus more on Brazilian Jui-Jitsu. Little to your knowledge, John actually enjoys training you in this fighting form because these techniques allow a weaker or smaller attacker to successfully overpower a stronger opponent by manipulating the human body and redirecting it’s force. Therefore, if you do it right, you could use the opponent's strength against them and take them down. Usually you do very well in this form of martial arts but today John is able to tell you’re not fully there with him. Although John is very good at Brazilian Jui-Jitsu your level of skill is practically on par with his as well and your current struggle to beat him is alerting him.

Currently, John has you in locked in a rear choke hold on the ground, with one arm wrapped around your neck, his other arm around your free arm, and one leg wrapped around your other arm preventing you from breaking free. You struggle for a few seconds, realizing there’s no use, he’s already one this match, and grunt in frustration. John loosens his grip around you but doesn’t fully release you yet, he brings his lips close to your ear, “What’s wrong?”

The feel of his breath on your skin sends shivers down your spine, yet you quickly and physically swat those thoughts to the side and shake your head, “Right now you have me in a choke hold and I can’t get out of it, John. I don’t know about you but this seems like a pretty big issue for me.”

John instantly releases his grip on you and rises up, he’s about to lend you a hand to get up as well but you’ve already beaten him to that. 

“That’s not what I meant, (Y/N). Tell me, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong,” you insist. “What makes you think something’s wrong?”

“For starters, I’ve been kicking your ass in this all day when I know I’ve taught you better than that. And for another, you just seem very distracted today.” 

John is as perceptive as he is deadly, which is why you don’t bother lying to him again and instead insist on continuing to train. 

You look down for a second before looking up, making sure to avoid his concerned gaze, “Look, John, do you mind if we just call it in for the day?”

“Something is wrong,” he states.

“John,” you impatiently groan. 

“Why won’t you just tell me what the issue is?”

“Because there’s nothing you can do about it!” you snap and instantly regret it, rubbing at your temples. “Okay, I did not mean to say it like that. I’m sorry. I just need to cool off right now, John…”

This time you don’t wait for permission and simply walk away, however, John doesn’t try to stop you either. Not because he doesn’t care, quite the contrary in fact. Concerned and confused, John intently watches you head towards your room. He begins to trail after you but halts in his steps deciding that right now the best option would be to give you your space. Still, John can’t help but wonder about what could possibly be troubling your mind so much and why you refuse to speak of it.

He glances one last time in the direction you previously walked in before heading towards the kitchen and serving himself a shot of bourbon. 

“You can’t do anything about it!” your words replay in his mind.

“She’ll tell me when she’s ready,” he mentally tells himself. “We’ll figure it out then.”

John downs two more shots, currently finding it difficult to dwindle his concern and thoughts of you, before taking off in the direction of his room. He encounters the door to your bedroom on his way and halts at the entrance. He balls his hand into a fist and raises it to knock on your door but slowly brings it down and proceeds to head to his room. After finally entering his room, he gives your door one last glance before closing his door and retreating to his room for the remainder of the day.


	2. Part 2: Dangerous Woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm iffy about this part. It's gonna read kinda weird bc i can't figure out the italics on the site. Chapter title is inspired by Ariana Grande's song Dangerous Woman. You're a badass. Enjoy!

The silence was unbearable. In fact, it’s been unbearable since you first departed John’s house for The Continental. Things certainly haven’t been the same since your outburst four days ago. Now here you both are, entering the elevator to take you to the lounge room where you are to meet your father and uncle Winston to officially mark John’s completion of the marker.

“So, this contract my father has for me must be quite important for him to have cut our training so short,” you remarked, no longer bearing the silence.

“I suppose,” he replied.

“Still, you must be excited.” 

“I must be?” he frowned, turning his head to face you but you remained looking ahead.

“Today’s the day you’re set free. I know how much you hated being bound to the marker.”

“It wasn’t an easy transition for me in the beginning,” he admitted, “but I did enjoy my time with you… more than I expected to.”

“As did I,” you finally glance at him before licking your lips and dropping your gaze to your feet. “Listen, John, I’m sorry for the way I’ve been acting these past few days,” you recalled the day of your outburst in training and the next few days that followed. “To tell you the truth, it’s really not how I would’ve preferred to spend our last few days together.”

“How would you have liked for us to spend our last few days together then?”

For a moment you were at a loss for words. He used the same words you had previously spoken yet it felt like they had a different undertone.

“Uh, probably more together–– wait that came out wrong. I think. I just meant I was kinda isolating myself and acting pretty distant and… and had I known my dad was gonna end my training so soon …” 

You hesitated, not quite so sure what to say. You questioned if it was even worth trying to say. John’s eyes implored you to go on but since you wouldn’t he decided to confess something.

“On the night of your father’s call, I tried to convince him to at least let you finish the full five years we had initially agreed on.”

“Why would you do that?” you frown in confusion and concernment. “You don’t think I’m ready?”

“No. I know you’re more than capable of handling yourself.”

“Aww that’s sweet, can’t take all the credit though. I had a really great teacher. He was tough on me sometimes but I know he was just trying to push me to be my best,” you jest. “So then why did you want to complete the full five years, you afraid you’re gonna miss me?”

“I know I’m gonna miss you,” his words, although so simple, were heavy with sadness. Though he wasn’t even trying to hide his sadness the task would’ve proved itself impossible for both his sorrow and vulnerability was evidently reflected in his eyes. You couldn’t help but stare back at him with the same sorrow and vulnerability reflected in your own eyes.

You were both so caught in the moment neither of you even noticed the elevator doors open. John attempted to say something but was quickly caught off by your uncle addressing your arrival.

“Ah! There they are,” Winston motioned towards you both.

“Uncle Winston!” You say in both surprise and slight annoyance for interrupting the moment.

“Winston,” John greeted your uncle before the both of you were ushered into the lounge room together.

After your father officially marked John’s completion of the marker in the book, he immediately lead you to sit down with him at a different area of the room for privacy. You felt John’s eyes follow you and caught him stealing a few glances your way during your conversation. At one point it seemed as if John was going to make his way to you but your uncle Winston decided to steal him for a chat instead. 

That was the last time you saw John Wick. Until now. 

Staring at you from across the entrance of a nearly empty warehouse, John stands completely surprised to see you for the first time in nearly two months, “(Y/N)?”

“John?” you reply, just as shocked. “What brings you to these parts of town? You’re not here to kill me are you?”

“No,” he furrows his brows, as if he’d ever take that contract. If anything, he knows he’d stop at nothing to ensure that contract is revoked. “But I am here for business.”

“Small world, so am I.”

“I didn’t know you were back in the city,” he states.

“Don’t take it personal, no one’s supposed to know I’m back,” you begin to approach him. “However, I was planning on visiting you after I finished sorting everything out with this contract. I’ve been meaning to talk to you.”

“So have I,” he begins to amble towards you till you meet, his eyes never leaving your form as you saunter towards him. 

As you approach him you can’t help but admire how handsome he looks and how much you’ve missed seeing him. Little to your knowledge, John is doing the exact same. 

You’ve always recognized John as an attractive man and tonight is no different. Although you’re more used to seeing his long hair styled more casual, almost ruffled, seeing it tamed in a slicked back fashion sends shivers down your spine accompanied with wild thoughts of having it tousled within your fingers. John owns a variety of suits, as it’s practically a requirement in your world, but you absolutely love how they adorn his body and compliment his tall form, especially the all black suit he wears now. You’ve seen John in his Baba Yaga mode before and have to admit his look is as delicious as he is dangerous.

As for you, this is the first time John’s ever seen you in your business mode and unsurprisingly to him, you look as stunning as you are lethal. Your attire essentially consist of only one color, black, but the color suits everyone and you’re no exception. Your garments consist of a simple v-neck long sleeve shirt tucked into your jeans and tall comfortable leather boots. To top it all off you wear a sleek leather jacket, one John can’t help but adore how well it flatters you. Simple garments indeed but to John you’ve always looked comely no matter what you wore. 

“What a very small world indeed,” you both halt to a stop as you finally meet. “What are the chances that you and I, both with the intention of seeking and reuniting with the other, just so happen to cross paths at the same warehouse in New York?”

“Very slim. Although I am glad to see,” you heart flutters at this revelation, “this does seem a little suspicious.”

“Who did you say you were here for?” you question.

“I didn’t, but I’m here for Robert O’Riley.”

“So am I,” you frown. “I don’t understand, I was told this wasn’t an open contract.”

“I was told the same,” John takes a moment to assess the situation but it doesn’t take long for him to realize he doesn’t like it. He glances at you before taking your hand in his and heading towards the exit.

“Wait, where are we going?” you inquire, jogging behind him 

“Away from here. I don’t like this.”

Before you and John could officially reach the exit the doors burst open in an explosive manner, sending you two flying back onto the ground. Along with a slight ringing in your ear, you hear a window break as another explosion goes off, instinctively covering your head to shelter yourself from the debris. At least three more explosions go off, the entire warehouse is now decorated in fire, smoke, and shattered glass. 

“(Y/N)?!” John screams out for you.

“I’m fine! Where are you- AHH!” you suddenly get an excruciating pain pulsing through the left side of your lower abdomen as you attempt to sit up. You look down only to see a large piece of broken glass sticking out of you. “Not good.” 

You yelp in pain as you extract the shard of glass from your body and promptly apply pressure to the bleeding wound.

Despite the pain you rise up to your feet, “John!” you call out, coughing and limping your way through the smoke. 

“(Y/N)!” John calls out from behind you, relieved to see you alive.

You turn around and the two of your make your way to each other. 

John immediately spots your bloodied hand covering your lower abdomen and the concern within him speedily rises. 

Seeing his concern you swat your hand through the air in a nonchalant manner, “It’s really not that bad,” you lie. 

John shakes his head, seeing through your white lie. Still, he knows he’d rather assess your injury outside than in a burning building.

“I know a way out,” he coughs.

Noticing your limp, he wraps your arm around his shoulder before wrapping an arm around your waist to help you walk. Together you exit the burning building. 

As you both continue to walk together you suddenly holt as you hear movement and the sound of car doors opening and slamming shut, “Wait, someone’s here.”

The both of you remain hidden in the darkness but as you near the luminescence of a street light, you see at least six men all clad in suits huddling up to one man.

“Perché siamo ancora qui? L'edificio è sul fuoco del cazzo! (Why are we still here? The building is on fucking fire)” says one of the men with a hand up in the air, motioning to the burning building.

“Because, you dumbfuck,” the main mobster turns to directly rebuke his partner, “it’s (Y/N) (Y/L/N) and John Wick.” 

“She’s back?!” trembles another. “And he’s here too?!”

“The fu- were you not listening the entire car ride here?!”

“They’re just two people,” the first ruffian exasperatedly drops his hands to his sides. “I don’t get why you had to bring a whole cavalry for this.” 

Three more cars arrive and several more men begin to exit the vehicles.

“Do not, I repeat, do not underestimate them. They are two people that have proven multiple times to be very difficult to kill. We’re just here to make sure the job is finally done.”

“Matteo, you really think they’re still alive?”

“Doesn’t matter what I think. Valentino is not ruling anything out, so we’re here.”

You recognize the name and frown in perplexity. You know exactly who the mob leader is referring to but cannot recall ever crossing paths with him either in your personal or professional life. However, the same cannot be said for John.

“What do you want us to do?” chimes in another mobman. 

“Look around the place, make sure no one besides us leaves this place alive. Boss wants no loose ends, capire (understand)?” he commands. 

“Inteso (understood),” several of the men mutter.

“John we have to split up,” you whisper. 

“My car is right there,” he nods to his vehicle a couple meters away. 

“Okay but they are most definitely gonna shoot at us either as we run to it or as we’re driving away. I don’t wanna risk that.”

“You’re in a really bad condition right now and I’m not gonna risk that.”

“But John–” you grumble and he cuts you off.

“We stick to the shadows. You need to get patched up.”

Although endearing, John’s sudden protective nature of you slightly annoys you. With him being the man that’s trained you for nearly five years you’d think he’d have a little more faith in you. Nonetheless, you stick to John’s plan of sneaking your way to the car and it works. That is until you encounter one of Valentino’s thugs taking a presumably unapproved smoke break. 

The man’s eyes go wide in shock and horror as the sight of both you and John was certainly not something he anticipated despite the warnings from earlier. Using his shock to your advantage you quickly push John into cover before outdrawing the mobman and expertly shooting him twice in the gut and once in the head for good measure. You immediately run for cover behind an empty car as the body drops to the ground. John sees a man aim at you and immediately shoots him in the head before any harm can be done, any harm towards you at least. With those shots fired, the battle begins. 

You skillfully maneuver your way around different covers, successfully eliminating the mob men one by one. Never straying far from you, John swiftly does the same until there’s no one left but the two of you. You take a quick look around your surroundings to make sure the threat is over. Upon spotting John your lips twitch into a small smile, relieved that he’s okay. However, as your adrenaline begins to fade, the pain from your wound returns and your breathing becomes heavy. You slide down against a car with a grunt and John is instantly at your side hovering down to pick you up and take you to his car. 

“I got you,” he says, rushing to get to his car with you in his arms. 

Once he finally has you situated in your seat, he gets into his own and begins to race to the nearest motel at breakneck speed. Although John would much rather prefer to take you to The Continental, he knows you’ve already lost a lot of blood and is not going to risk the long drive there.

“John, I’m cold,” you say, breathlessly. 

“I know sweetheart, just stay with me we’re almost there,” his hand reaches over to inspect your wound and the fear within him rises more as he feels how soaked your hand is from your own blood. His hand overlaps your own, assisting you in applying pressure onto the wound.

You exhaustedly giggle at the new nickname, “John I have to tell you something, just in case–”

“Please don’t talk like that, (Y/N),” he says to you distraught. “We’re nearly there.”

“But John I–”

“What day is it?” he asks.

“What?”

“I need you to stay conscious. What day is it?”

“I’m trying to tell you something.”

“You can tell me that when you’re feeling better. Please, what day is it?”

You stay silent to actually think about it for a second, your mind feeling fuzzy, “…. Friday…. It’s now Friday…”

“Cats or dogs?”

“What?”

“Cats or dogs?”

“… That’s hard… they’re both so cute …. I love your dog though… dogs.”

“Day time or night time?”

“… Night time… definitely night time..” 

“… Boy or girl?”

“What?”

“If given the chance would you want to have a girl or boy?”

“That’s easy… I’ll take either… so long as I love the person I’m having ‘em with … I know I’ll love the kid no matter what..”

John looks at you for a moment before focusing back to the road but his look can be described as nothing but doting and warm. To his relief the motel comes into his view and he drives into the parking lot. 

“I’ll be back,” he says, exiting the car to get you two a room.

“I”ll be here,” you pant. “Sitting…”

On approaching the check in desk, John, looking like he’s just escaped from a burning building, briefly scares the man behind the desk. He orders a room for two with separate beds and pays the clerk extra for discretion and privacy. Before leaving he asks the clerk, Dave, if the rooms have first aid kits. 

“Uh yeah, all our rooms have them. They’re in the bathroom under the sink.”

“Thank you,” John nods before quickly exiting the front desk area and heading straight to you. 

At once John is opening your door and helping you out of the car and into your room. He quickly turns on the lights and seats you on a chair next to a round wooden table. As told, John finds the first aid kit in the bathroom then proceeds to disinfect his hands before helping you take off your jacket then sitting on the empty seat in front of you and fixing your wound. To both the relief of John and you, the shard didn’t break in you so he is able to clean the wound quickly. Unfortunately for you, your wound requires stitches. It’s not information you didn’t know but it is something you’re not looking forward to and John sees it when he catches you glare at the needle and thread in his hands. 

“You’ve never gotten stitches before?” he asks.

“I’ve tried really hard to avoid them.”

“I have to do this,” he says and you silently nod in acknowledgment. “It’ll be over before you know it. Just, think about something else.”

“Like what?”

“Anything. What do you wanna do after this?” 

“Sleep,” you blatantly reply, your eyes slowly blinking. 

“No, no, no, you’ll get to do that but not now. You need to stay with me. What do you wanna do when this is all over?”

“Um,” you think. “The beach… I’d like to go to the beach…” 

“Why the beach?” he asks, you feel the needle prick your skin and wince at the pain. 

“Why the beach?” he repeats, continuing with stitching you up.

“… It’s been a really long time for me since I’ve been on one… since I felt the waves graze my feet … and crash into my body…”

“Tell me more.”

“I wanna feel the winds of the sea flow through my hair… and the sand…. soft against my skin …. Will you go with me?”

He pauses in his work to look at you, “Of course I’ll go with you, sweetheart.”

You smile, “There it is again.”

“What?”

“That nickname.”

“You don’t like it?”

“No, I love it. Just wasn’t expecting it.”

“I don’t think any of us really expected anything that happened tonight.”

“You’re right about that,” you giggle. 

“All done,” he says as he finishes closing the stitch. “How do you feel?”

“Tired and light…. Guess that’s expected though, I lost a lot of blood.”

John silently listens and watches you intently. You wonder what thoughts are going through his mind.

“Thank you, John,” you start, “you saved my life tonight.”

“No need to thank me, (Y/N),” he reaches for your hand and gently squeezes it. “Thank you protecting mine earlier.”

You suddenly remember the big gun fight that erupted maybe an hour ago, “Oh yeah, nearly forgot about that. It was nothing, my instincts just kicked in then. Told you it was gonna happen, one way or another. But you were so worried about me.”

“Sweetheart I’ll always worry about you. I know you can handle yourself but the situation was different.”

“I get it,” you nod. 

John quickly looks you over before rising from his seat and helping you get up from yours. 

“Where we going?” you ask.

“You need to get cleaned up to get some rest and you can’t do that here. Not when someone is clearly out to get us. We’re going to The Continental.”


	3. Part 3: Goodnight, Tiger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I made a Spider-Man reference in a John Wick story. Y'all get real cute in this part. Enjoy!! <3

Being a very successful and extremely covert sanctuary for the assassins in the world, The Continental’s busiest times are usually in the morning and very late evening. Now, at only a little past one thirty in the morning, only the sound of Charon’s fingertips pressing against the keyboard tiles can be heard echoing through the check in area. He hears the front doors open but doesn’t look up just yet. It is when he hears the sluggish footsteps of two nearing his desk that he finally decides to slowly look up from his computer screen. Charon is met with the sight of you and John covered in blood and smoke residue approaching him. Having seen John in similar situations before, his current predicament doesn’t surprise him. Yet he must admit he wasn’t prepared to see you being the one accompanying him, with his arm securely wrapped around your waist to assist you, and in the same beat up condition as him no less. 

Still, never one to break his composure, he remains placid.

“Hello Mr. Wick, Ms. (Y/L/N),” Charon greets.

“Hey Charon,” you wave, exhaustedly. 

“Hi. Is the doctor in?” asks John.

“The doctor is always in, sir.”

“Have him sent up to my room, please.”

“Of course.”

John turns to lead the two of you to the elevator and Charon’s typing continues. The elevator dings to notify you and John it’s on your level but before you or John could even enter you hear Charon call out.

“The manager would like to have a word with you. He is waiting for you in the lounge room.”

“Did he say what he wanted to speak to us about?” You inquire. 

“I’m afraid that information did not escape him. However he only requested Mr. Wick’s presence.”

You frown at his words, “Does Winston know I’m here?”

“He is aware, Miss (Y/L/N).”

“I will meet with him after (Y/N) is checked up,” says John, stepping into the elevator with you and picking his floor number. 

“Very well sir.”

The elevator doors close and you’re left with John. 

Still perplexed by your uncle’s choice to exclude you, you can’t help but voice your curiosity.

“I wonder what he wants to talk to you about. You didn’t fall from his good graces while I was away, did you?”

“Winston and I haven’t really spoken much since the night your father marked the completion of my marker.” 

“By your tone I gather it wasn’t a very pleasant conversation?”

“It was not,” he sighs. 

John’s succinct response lets you know he doesn’t wish to extend this topic so you pick another. One that matters much more to you at the moment anyhow. 

“How are you feeling?” 

“How am I feeling?” he repeats. 

“Yes, how are you?”

He turns to you,“You’re asking me how I’m doing after you nearly…” 

“Bled to death? Yeah,” you pant, “We were both in that burning building, then in that shootout with those goons. Just wondering how you’re doing,” you blurt, still exhausted from all your blood loss. 

John is left momentarily speechless, bewildered by the fact that you, being the one that nearly died tonight, is worried about him. Still, he can’t deny he is also incredibly heartened by your concern for him.

“A little tired,” he admits. “But above all else, I’m relieved. Nothing went as I planned tonight, but things could’ve gone a lot worse.”

“That’s very true,” you breathlessly sigh, recalling everything that’s happened in the last hour, the fire, the gunshots, the blood. 

Seconds later the elevator dings as it comes to a halt but the abrupt stop makes you feel a little woozy, causing your knees to buckle and John’s grip to instinctively tighten on your waist. 

“I gotcha, I gotcha,” he coos into your ear, helping back into his arms. He swings one of your arms around his shoulders and wraps an arm behind your knees, lifting you up bridal style and exiting the elevator. “Come on, sweetheart, we’re nearly there.” 

With you in his arms, John reaches the door to his room and pauses. He looks at the door then back at you. You catch his dilemma and snort. 

“I gotcha, where’s the key?”

“My left inside pocket.”

You reach into John’s coat pocket and find the key card to his room. You pull out your hand from his pocket and in a sudden rush of boldness you let the key card slip from your fingers onto your stomach and run your hand across his chest until you feel the beat of his heart. His chest slowly rises up and down with every breath he takes, the steady pace of his heart begins to pick up and you grin, delighted by the effect you’re having on him. Wanting to touch more of him, your hand begins to slide upwards but you stop when you reach his neck. You look up at John for any signs of protest and when he doesn’t give you any your hand proceeds to move up until you cup his cheek, feeling his beard rough against your hand. John closes his eyes and leans into your hand as you stroke his cheek with your thumb, completely relishing your touch. You brush your fingers against his lips and he kisses them. 

“I’ve missed you so much,” he whispers. “I don’t know what I would’ve done if I had lost you tonight.”

“I’m not going away that easy. Face it, tiger, you’re stuck with me,” you purr. 

His eyes slowly open, gazing into your eyes then onto your lips and back up to your eyes again.You take a quivering breath, slowly pulling yourself up as John leans in towards you. Your lips brush each other briefly, yet before either of you could close the gap the elevator dings signaling someone’s arrival. A vexed grunt escapes from John as he slightly turns his body in the direction of the elevator and a short Asian man with glasses and a rounded leather medical bag comes into view approaching you two.

“To be continued,” you mutter.

John releases an impatient huff and you snicker at his reaction before picking up the key card once more and unlocking the door. He carries you into the room, setting you down on a chair next to a round wooden table and you whisper a quick thank you. The doctor enters right after you two and sets down his leather case on the table before opening it up and retrieving his materials.

“Who shall I see first?” asks the doctor. 

John tells the doctor of the events that transpired at the warehouse and the motel room. After the doctor is briefed on the situation you slip off your leather jacket and he proceeds to check your stitches. For the most part you just sit in quietude as the doctor inspects you. John sits on the edge of his bed across from you and you feel his contemplative eyes lingering on you.

“Mr. Wick did this for you?” asks the doctor. 

You silently nod. 

“He closed the wound very well and did so right on time, any more blood loss and you likely would’ve gone into hypovolemic shock. For now just stick to drinking lots of water and a high iron diet. I really recommend resting for the next few days but of course if you can’t afford to do that,” he digs into his medical bag and pulls out a small bottle of bright red pills, “these should help speed your overall healing process. Take two during the day and two at night.”

He places the bottle of pills next to you and you thank him. 

“Do you need my assistance as well?” he asks John.

“That won’t be necessary,” he replies, rising up from his seat and walking the doctor to the door. “Thank you for coming at such a late hour.”

“It was no trouble at all. Have a good night, Mr. Wick.” 

With that said the doctor exists into the hallway and you and John are once again left alone.

“I’ve missed you too,” you start. “I didn’t have a chance to say it when we were outside. It’s kind of what I’ve been meaning to talk to you about.” 

You start to rise up from your seat and John is instantly by your side. You tell him you can manage on your own but he remains close anyways. 

“Are you sure you’re okay to have this conversation?” he asks, stepping closer to you and soothingly rubbing at your shoulders before letting his hands slide down your arms until he reaches your hands. “As much as I love hearing those words come out of your mouth, you lost a lot of blood tonight and I don’t want you to say things you don’t mean or will regret.” 

“Trust me,” you place his hands on your waist before wrapping your arms around his neck, “this isn’t something I’m going to regret.”

Because of his height John leans down more towards you so you don’t have to stretch as much and tug at your stitches. With no more interruptions surrounding you both, you finally do what you’ve been longing to do for years. 

You immediately get a warm, fuzzy sensation fluttering through your chest as soon as your lips finally touch. Your lips move in synch at a steady, gentle pace, but it’s not long before it starts becoming needy. Your hands slide up his neck and play with his tousled hair as you’ve been craving to do so for the longest. John keeps one hand securely wrapped around your waist with the other hand slowly sliding up your back as he deepens the kiss. 

After a few moments of passion you begin to feel a little dazed so you reluctantly break the kiss for some air but John continues to kiss and nip at your neck.

“Starting to feel a little woozy again,” you chuckle. 

“Sorry,” he says between kisses. 

“No, no, I really enjoyed it,” you blissfully sigh, John gently rests his chin above your head. “Hope to do it more often.”

“That’s fine with me,” he remarks. 

He kisses you forehead, contently sighing before pulling back cup your face. 

“Why don’t we get you some rest?” he suggests.

“Trying to get me into bed already, huh Wick?” you wiggle your eyebrows at him.

“Yes,” although he’s still playful he says it rather matter of factly. “You heard the doctor. You need your rest.”

“Only if you’re here with me,” you wrap your arms tightly around his waist and rest your head against his chest, naturally John’s arms wrap themselves around your waist and back. “Despite what people say about you, you’re human. You need to rest too. We’ve both had a really rough night.”

Memories of the explosion, the gun fighting, and the blood start to flood your mind for the second time that night. However this time your mind specifically chooses to linger on the mob men from earlier and their conversation and you remember his name.

…Valentino…

“Believe me, I’d love nothing more than to do just that,” he says, rubbing smooth circles along your back. “But I have to meet with Winston. I’ve already left him waiting long enough and it’s in both of our interests that I don’t actually fall from his good graces as you put it earlier.”

“You’re telling me you really rather hang out tonight with Winston than me,” you look up at hm and pout.

John’s eyes pensively roam your face before finally making a decision.

“Fuck it,” he mutters, carefully moving away from you and walking towards his night table with the landline on it.

You contently smile at John’s decision to spend the night with you and walk towards the bathroom. 

“While you do that im gonna go shower real quick,” you inform him.

“Do you need any help?”

John asks the question with sincerity since you’ve very recently severely hurt yourself but you can’t help the wild thoughts from entering your mind at his innocent question.

“Don’t worry you’ll have your chance to help me in there,” you wink. “But for now I think I’ll manage.”

John gives you a big, brazen smile. His eyes loiter on your form until you disappear into the bathroom and that’s when he picks up the phone and dials the front desk.

“Hi, can you please inform Winston I won’t be able to meet with him tonight?… I know he won’t like to hear that… first thing tomorrow morning… thank you, Charon.”

He hangs up the phone and proceeds to walk to the edge of his bed before sitting down and sighing in exhaustion. Tonight has definitely been one of the most exhausting nights John has experienced in a while. Not only physically but emotionally as well, what with your sudden reunion and your near death happening all in one night. It all replays in John’s mind as he loosens his tie before slowly falling back onto the bed. 

Why (Y/N)? 

He mentally asks himself.

Why involve her in this… How did he find out?

He closes his eyes, formulating his plan of action. At least ten minutes pass by before he hears the familiar sound of the bathroom door opening and a content sigh escape from your lips. He opens his eyes and they’re immediately on you, following your form as you sit on the opposite side of the bed near one of the nightstands. You have a towel securely wrapped around your body and he can’t help but stare at your exposed bruises around your back, shoulders, and arms. 

“Bathroom’s all yours,” you casually say, drying your hair with your spare towel. 

He slowly lifts himself off the bed just enough to be able to touch your shoulder and gently kiss the black and blue markings on your skin. At first you slightly flinch, not quite used to the show of affection, but since it’s John your body quickly resumes its relaxed state and he continues to pepper your skin with kisses. 

The feel of John’s lips on your skin elicits a blissful moan from you, especially as they trail up from your shoulder to your neck and finally to your lips. 

“You make such pretty noises, sweetheart,” he whispers into your ear and you chuckle. “Even that little laugh of yours drives me crazy. God, why didn’t we do this sooner?”

“Easy there, tiger,” you grin, turning your body to face him and cup his face. “We’re alive, we’re here together now, we’ve got time. But right now we both need our rest.”

“Now who’s trying to get who into bed?” he purrs into your ear and you snicker.

He trails a few kisses down your neck before fully rising from the bed, walking to his drawer to retrieve a few articles of clothing, and finally retreating to the bathroom. You idly continue to dry your hair with your towel, replaying his words in your mind and wondering the same thing.

Why didn’t we do this sooner?

For you, it was your stubbornness and fear of rejection that deterred you from revealing your true feelings for John. In your lifestyle, a healthy, loving, and happy relationship is not something to be expected for people like you and John. It is because of this that you refused to give yourself “false hope” that John could reciprocate your feelings or that a relationship between the two of you could work out. When your father decided to end your training earlier than agreed upon you were heartbroken. On one hand you knew it was probably for the best since your feelings for John had only grown stronger for him at the point in your life, therefore you assumed distance between the two of you would be good for you. Yet on the other hand you knew you’d miss him terribly and you did. That is why you had decided to come back to New York. It took some time to actually be able to make the trip since you’re father had you so busy handling some business matters of his, but when you got this contract in New York it felt as if everything was falling into place. After you’ve fulfilled your contract in New York you were going to seek John, little did you know you were going to see him sooner than expected and that you’d actually be escaping a burning building together.

You shake your head at the drastic turn of events of the night and rise up from the bed to look for something to wear. Because your stay in New York was supposed to be discreet, one reason was for your job and another was that you wanted to surprise John, you opted to stay at your house rather than check in The Continental. Thus all your clothes are at home and because all the clothes you were wearing are coated in blood, you now have nothing to wear. 

An idea pops into your head and you suddenly find yourself walking up to John’s closet. Upon opening it you find his suitcases and four clean dress shirts hung up. You gingerly take a white dress shirt and lay it against your body to see how it’d fit. The end of the shirt seems to reach your upper thighs, you bite your lip in thought before shrugging your shoulders and beginning to unbutton the shirt. Putting the hanger back where it was, you remove the towel that was once shielding your body before putting on the shirt, mindlessly walking around as you begin to button up your new sleeping gown. 

You’re reach the area of your cleavage but stop in both your walking and buttoning when the bathroom door opens and out comes John in a clean white tee shirt and light blue boxers. He’s drying his hair with his spare towel and he instantly smiles when he catches sight of you, absolutely adoring the image of you in his clothes.

“Whatcha got there?” he questions, slowly walking towards you while still drying his hair.

“It’s my-uh, improvised version of a nightgown. Sorry, I hope you don’t mind, I just don’t have anything else to wear and not only is my favorite shirt ripped but my entire outfit was ruined by my own blood. Clumsy me.”

“It’s not a problem,” he lightly chuckles. “Looks like it’s a little big on you.”

“Though no less comfortable,” you say, hugging yourself.

“And no less than a beautiful sight for me to see.”

John tosses his towel onto a nearby chair and wraps his arms around you before lovingly kissing your head. 

“How are you feeling?” 

“Honestly? Ready to sleep. How about you?”

“Just about the same. I think it’s finally time to call it a night.”

“I think so too.”

You give John’s lips a quick kiss before walking to bed and slipping into the covers with him. With your back to John’s stomach, he wraps an arm around your stomach, careful to not harm you or your stitches, and brings you closer to him. You contently sigh and suddenly remember you needed to ask John something.

“John?” 

He hums in response.

“Have you ever had a run in with this Valentino guy?”

“No,” he lies.

“Then what’s the connection?” you frown. “We were both obviously given a fake contract, a very well created fake contract mind you since he had us both fooled, and he tried to kill us. As if the explosion wasn’t enough he had his men there to ensure we were dead. He clearly has some vendetta against us. I just can’t figure out why.” 

“No need to worry about it now, we’ll figure it out tomorrow,” he kisses your head. “Goodnight, sweetheart.”

“Goodnight, tiger."


End file.
